Don't Rock the Boat
by caubool
Summary: Lukas has spent his life chasing Fairytales. Or, maybe they've been chasing him based on how cliché his life is. He's got a dumb blonde as a best friend, a tall stoic statue as a ride, a murderous nomad as a freeloader, and one missing brother. Fun, right?
1. Prologue

**This story was inspired by InvertedTypo on Tumblr and "Starlight" by Cornonlecob on this site! ^u^**

* * *

"Listen close, children, tonight's story is a new one."

The trill of high pitched cheers urged the storyteller on, her aged face crumpling in a warm smile that could melt the walls of the Northern Water Tribe.

"Down in the South Pole, beyond the reach of our sister tribe, lives a spirit. A bright eyed trickster that snatches the animals from traps, leaving dark red stains through the snow and ice.

"Those that claim to have seen it say they have almost been impaled on rogue icicles that spring up in it's wake. They say it had hair made of snow and skin made of ice. Terrible and freezing.

"Others claim to see a small child, always attracted to warmth, huddled by abandoned fires and wrapped in barely sewn together pelts. They call it Nini, a stray soul cursed to serve Koh and gather the dead to fuel the demon's ever growing hunger in order to finally, _finally _get warm."

From just across the street deep indigo eyes squinted, judging the story with everything else he has come across. Something wasn't adding up, only investigation would actually get any answers. He felt his teeth bare in a short 'tsk', hands burrowing deeper in his fur-lined pockets. He pushed away from the ice pillar he had chosen to brood on, stalking off towards the biggest distraction on the street.

He snatched the dark brown hood off of a spiky blond head, using the hood to haul the taller man away from his failing attempt at snatching up some free fried eel.

"Lukas you _ass_, let me go! I was just about to eat that!" The tall man whined, slumping in Lukas's hold.

"You're a moron. That shopkeeper uses banana pepper flakes as a spice. That thing you are deathly allergic to?" Lukas prompted, using his steady grasp on the hood to bodily throw the taller man down an alley between the icy buildings. "I've got a lead."

The tall man tilted his head, fiery blue eyes sparkling with interest. "Oh? So we can finally get out of this water filled wasteland?"

"It's in the South Pole."

The tall man's face went blank, eyes vacant for half a minute before his jaw dropped. "No. _No_! You can't be serious!"

"Dead."

The tall man's head dropped back, hands flying to his face in anguish. He let out a tortured moan— bordering on scream— falling against the wall behind him and slumping down it. "I'm going to become a popsicle at this rate! You're trying to kill me!"

Lukas snorted, rolling his eyes. He dropped down into a squat, keeping his dead stare locked into the pleading man's gaze. "You do a fine job of that yourself, Mathias, now get up. Before I make you."

Mathias huffed, a cloud of steam erupting from his nostrils and swirling around his head. "Fine fine. I'm up." He said as he stood, bones crackling in protest. "Is Ber still with the ship?"

"He better be, else we'll need to find a new Berwald." Lukas replied, latching back onto Mathias's hood to pull it over his spiky head. He paused for a second, eyes drifting to Mathias's neck where a dark blue necklace hung just below his adam's apple. "When we're beyond the sight of the Northern Water Tribe you will give me that back. No chucking it out to sea, you hear me? I've already lost one pair of good boots I will not lose _that_ to your stupidity as well."

Mathias just snorted, dusting off his borrowed clothes just the finger the pale bone carving dangling from the cloth at his neck. "I think it looks great on me. Let's the whole world know I belong to you." He tossed in a wink, more than happy to see Lukas's annoyed eye roll in return. "But don't worry. I'll keep my word. I'll put it on you myself when we get in the boat."

Lukas looked away, blond hair concealing his eyes and most of his upper face from view. "You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"Not when it counts!" Mathias grinned in response, draping an arm around Lukas's slighter shoulders to pull the other man into a side angled hug. "Stop looking so glum! You've got a new lead, and if you think it's a real lead then it might as well be proof! We'll find him. Now smile or else people'll start to think you hate me."

"I do hate you." Was the quick response, more from habit than anything else. There was no real spite behind those words.

Mathias knew it. Lukas knew it. And as they walked out of the alley, if only for the smallest of seconds, he smiled.


	2. Act I Scene i

**This is up a day earlier than it usually would be, I'm not sorry about that! Tune in next week on Sunday at noon. Or noonish I guess, heh whoops**

* * *

Lo and behold, as Mathias and Lukas neared the docks Berwald still sat in their small boat, barely having moved an inch. The boat itself was a sad little thing, covered in gouges and scars from mid-sea tests of courage and stupidity. Fastened together with nails that jutted and crumpled under the slightest pressures. A proud mast! With not a sail in sight. And Berwald sitting with his arms and legs crossed on their Supplies Crate, back straight against the mast.

"Do you think his father was a mountain spirit?" Mathias whispered conspiratorially into Lukas's ear. He earned himself a scoff and a very hearty rolling of the eyes.

"Thank you, Ber." Lukas said, ignoring Mathias's...everything in the background in favour of actually getting on the boat. He briefly considered bringing up a wave to push himself and Berwald away from the docks before Mathias could board, but ultimately decided against it due to the fact that the spiky idiot still had his necklace.

Berwald nodded in acknowledgment, standing and untying the boat from the docks as soon as Mathias had jumped in. He nodded again and Lukas started to propel the boat.

They all had assigned tasks while at sea. Berwald: Navigation. Lukas: Propulsion (until they could afford a sail). Mathias: Food. It was a great set up! Provided they didn't get snippy with each other and try to take over anyone else's tasks.

The boat sailed smoothly through the gates of the Northern Water Tribe; the distance between shore and the boat stretching with each passing second until the great ice city was merely a speck in the distance. A speck Lukas was comfortable with staring at as he worked. The world was quiet at sea save for the rush of the waves. A calming rhythm that washed the weary from his bones and the worry from his heart. Lukas loved the sea. He would live in moments like this forever if it were possible. Quiet and calm. Quiet and calm. Quiet and-

"So!" Ah. There it is. Lukas tried not to feel too disappointed as he slowly swiveled his head around to face the grinning porcupine behind him.

"_Yes_?"

Mathias had the good sense to look bashful. "Well a promise is a promise yeah?" He said, reaching up behind his neck to carefully tug the necklace loose.

Lukas's breath caught as Mathias fumbled with it, scowling at the apologetic smile the oaf tried to use to make up for it. Mathias forged on, clearing his throat and holding the necklace up like an offering.

"Thanks for letting me use this as part of my disguise. It's really pretty! And I still wanna put it on you. So. Just stay still and I'll get everything squared away! Or circled away I guess cause the pendant's a circle." Mathias cackled, reaching out carefully to fasten the jewelry back onto its rightful place. "There! See, I can be _responsible_!"

Lukas's fingers gingerly felt about the smooth polished stone, the surface still warm from Mathias's sun kissed skin. Lukas definitely noticed ember flecked eyes straying to his collar. He rolled his eyes at the thought and turned back to pushing the boat. "Congratulations," he started, "you managed to do the one thing I asked you to. You deserve a reward."

"I do?"

"No."

Mathias huffed, the boat rocking as he flopped to one side. "Ber, can you believe this! I'm being personally attacked!"

"It was a compl'mnt."

Mathias huffed again, and if the slight splash off the side of the boat was any indicator, he had started to wiggle his fingers in the freezing sea water. "I don't think Lukas knows what a compliment is then!" He declared, splashing intensifying.

"I do." Lukas snapped, pausing in his ministrations and bringing the boat to a cruise. "You just don't deserve one."

"He's tryin' t' say thank you." Berwald rumbled, sounding sage and wise. An interesting description for a man that once saw a dog so fluffy he began to cry.

"Well then he could just say thank you!"

Lukas sighed, fully swiveling around. "Fine. Thank you."

"For…?"

"You know what for."

"Ah! Ah! Ah! You gotta say it or it doesn't count!" Mathias teased.

"I'm not going to state the obvious for your pride."

"Lukas," the boat quieted as Berwald leaned forward from the crate. Landing a firm steady hand against the resident water bender's shoulder. "'S just a thank you."

Lukas wanted to retort, but bit down on his tongue at the face he got from Berwald. So, inhaling the lightly salted sea air, he steadied himself. "Thank you, Mathias, for keeping this safe."

Mathias grinned, brighter than the sun glinting off freshly fallen snow, blue eyes crackling with joy. "No problem, Lu-Lu!"

_Oh the Lord is testing me_, Lukas thought, just about five seconds away from leaping over Berwald's still outstretched arm and committing homicide at sea. There was plenary of water to wash the blood off...and a body lost at sea will stay lost…

He settled for growling, turning back around harshly to continue making the boat move forward. This thorny wall of silence persisted for a few hours, with any attempt Mathias made to start up discussion being swiftly shot down by a merciless Lukas. They made great time! If only because their water bender exhausted himself after hours of pushing a boat plus three adults at sea.

Lukas was splayed across the bottom of the boat, dragging in heavy breaths and watching them form puffy clouds with each exhale. His veins felt frozen, his fingers numb and simultaneously prickling with needles. His eyes felt heavy in their sockets, one sarcastic roll away from simply falling out.

Mathias held his warm hands over Lukas's ears, purposefully heating up the palms before making any contact with the other male's cold and clammy skin. Lukas wouldn't be the one to say it...but it felt really nice. A reminder of their friendship that also left the taste of vomit in the back of his mouth. How could someone keep being so nice? Even after all the thorny silences and barbed comments? It was just a firmer reminder Lukas owed Mathias a proper apology soon.

"Mm…" Berwald rumbled in the background. He glanced between whatever he saw out in the waves and then back down at the pair at the bottom of the boat. Said pair only had a few seconds to revel in their moment before their gentle mountain friend was slamming his feet against the already flimsy floors. He jabbed at the air and for moments nothing happened until-

"HOLY SHIT!" Mathias screamed, nose currently about an inch away from a sudden spike of slimy rock now sticking out of the boat. Presumably from the bottom of the ocean. "Berwald what the fuck!"

"I saw land."

"That doesn't-! Oh my god I could have _died_!"

"You would n't have."

"How are you so sure? Have you done this before? Is THAT your tragic backstory? Berwald the BOAT THRASHE-" again Mathias was cut off by a shriek as with only a few movements Berwald had sent the boat careening towards land, powered only by the giant skewer and determination. From this angle and speed, the land Berwald had mentioned was getting closer. Like, a lot closer. Like, holy shit stop the boat before we get yeeted into the sun when we crash.

No one stopped the boat.

Bodies and slightly mushy fruit went flying in a miraculous shower of wood splinters. Scattering amongst the sand. Berwald was sitting up with wide surprised eyes. Mathias was half buried in the sand, visibly sobbing. Lukas was half heartedly trying to paw the miscellaneous fruit back to him, looking part cat, but mostly pathetic.

"Hmm. That was 'nexpected."

The understatement of the century. Remarkable how understated that statement was. Truly shocking.

An arrow pierced the air with a soft shriek, sticking the cuff of Berwald's sleeves to one of the larger pieces of drift wood. He tugged, to no avail.

"WHO GOES THERE?"


	3. Act I Scene ii

**Right at noon! I'm very excited for this chapter! I hope you don't mind that Berwald very much likes Tino. I hope to see their relationship both platonic and romantic develop!!! I want to apologize for grammatical mistakes, hopefully I'll have a beta soon who doesn't mind my personality! Ahhhhh, one can only hope! Cheers to the boys! They need it!!**

* * *

Berwald couldn't breathe. Not for any legitimate or proper reason of course, he certainly wasn't bleeding out. His lung wasn't punctured, nor were his airways clogged in any way. No, he was having trouble breathing because the most beautiful man- no- creature- just pinned him to a log with an arrow and was now glaring down the length of another arrow with the prettiest eyes this side of the universe. They were bright, brighter than a cave of amethysts at dawn, brighter than the mountain caps standing proudly in the distance, brighter than-

"I said, WHO! _ARE_ you!"

Oh. Yes that's right, he didn't even introduce himself yet, whoops. "Berwald."

The god in human form huffed, tousling his already perfectly tousled wheat pale hair. He looked annoyed. But Berwald was far too occupied taking in his tight fitting under clothes and draped furs. Paint trailing down his neck, leading eyes straight to the start of the carefully folded cotton cloth just under the dip between neck and collar bone. _Oh_ _gods_.

"Full. Name." The Man bit out, pulling the bow string ever tighter. Somewhere off in the distance Berwald could hear Lukas and Mathias squabbling in the sand but all he could focus on is how the Man's lips parted and peeled back to show off perfectly symmetrical teeth.

"Oxenstierna." Berwald choked out, imagining those teeth latching around his throat. He was thanking the spirits that his own robes were heavy around the pants.

The Man loosened his grip slightly, eyebrows still weighed down with doubt and suspicion. "Tino."

"Well I can see _why_!"

Oh no. That was Mathias, sand still stuck all over his upper body, hands on hips and practically towering a head over the Man. Some part of Berwald was deeply satisfied at the height difference. The other part was ready to put his knee into Mathias's guts before the Man could bury an arrow there instead.

"'Cause y'know. You're so tiny? Tino? Tiny?"

In one second the arrow originally trained on Berwald moved to the space between Mathias's eyebrows. A wall of tightly packed sand jolted to life between the Man and his Target, with Lukas pulling sharply on Mathias's blood red vest.

Berwald let out a breath, his eyes wide, never happier to hear Mathias's squawk of indignation.

"And who are they?" Tino growled, stringing another arrow into his bow so smoothly it had to be more instinct than practice.

"I'm Lukas Bondeveik and this is Mathias Køhler." Lukas said, peaking around the sand barrier.

"He's wearing Fire Nation clothes. Why?"

Mathias, not registering or not caring about the fact that he was almost killed, piped up. "Because I _am_ Fire Nation, duh."

Two sharp points thunked one after another into the sand, their tips gleaming just on the other side. Tino did not like Fire Nation then. Unfortunately his opinion likely wouldn't improve after further interaction as this conversation is proving.

"You're not a soldier. And they obviously aren't spies. So I'll ask this question once. What are you doing on my island?" Tino asked, using his bow to slice through the sand barrier, using his hands to pull the structure apart. Berwald had never felt more conflicted about biceps.

"We were travelling to the South Pole when this genius," Lukas nodded towards Berwald, "decided to pull the boat to shore. But he's a moron so we ended up being catapulted and now our boat is gone."

Tino finally lowers his bow, sweeping his intense gaze back over to Berwald (hhnnhhg fuck) and studying the other male. He scoffed, tossing his hair again and mumbling something vaguely along the lines of 'sounds about right'.

Berwald considered being offended but settled on cool indifference as always. Mathias always said it made him look stoic and brooding. Good. He hoped Tino appreciated stoic and brooding.

"So," he started, "how long h've you been here?"

Tino did not answer that question. Which was probably for the best. That gave Berwald an excuse to spend more time with him and finally share backstories. After which they will passionately kiss and then maybe get married, create their own island to live on and watch all sorts of sunsets and sunrises and then after play fetch with their dog and or child. Mm. This plan was setting up nicely.

Tino seemed to struggle with something, finally turning away with a quiet 'tsch'. "How long will it take you to build another boat?"

Mathias hummed, shaking sand out of his hand. "Dunno, maybe a couple days. Gotta collect the wood and cut it and sand it and fasten all that good stuff together. Oh hey! We could probably make a sail too!"

Berwald rolled his eyes, finally pulling free from his log. "I could j'st make a plan and then we could g't done fast'r."

Mathias had the gall to laugh, physically, out loud. "Yeah right! The only one who can read that chicken scratch is _you_!"

"They are fairly hard to make sense of." Lukas added, like the cruel little backstabber he was.

Berwald expected this from Mathias. But the betrayal from Lukas was certainly showing on his face.

Tino scowled, and Berwald wondered what a smile looked like. The man tucked his weapon away and tightened one of the furs around his shoulders. "Fine. Just stay out of my way."

And with that, the three were left on a beach, surrounded by boat shards, and with barely a plan in sight. Lukas was disgruntled, Mathias was thoughtful, and Berwald. Well.

Berwald was gay.


End file.
